A cold night
by PauPawu
Summary: "No supo en que momento fue exactamente, pero de alguna manera aquella chica a quien se acercó con fines meramente egoístas e individualistas, había logrado cambiar algo en su vida. Sin quererlo quizás, se habían hecho dependientes la una de la otra" /YURI/YMIRxCHRISTA


Bueno mis queridos lectores, me presento. Esta es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom y pido disculpas por anticipado porque seguro, se me han de haber ido las personalidades de los personajes.

La verdad, esto es ago bastante cortito, como veran es un one shot~ /one shot's rules dude!/

Hm, que más decir... Espero que lo disfruten y tal.

_Adevertencias_: _Esto tiene Yuri, si no le gusta el YmirxChrista o el genero, mejor se va retirando de aquí pues no encontrara nada de su interes querido lector._

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Isayama-papa quien me hace sufrir con las esperas de los nuevos cap del manga cada mes ;w;

* * *

**_A cold night_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Miedo. Ella lo conocía bien._

_Soledad. Se había condenado a ello._

_¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde que se vio obligada al autoexilio? No había lugar para ella, ni con los humanos, ni con los titanes. Era simple de entender. Ella había tomado una decisión que le había costado por demás, muchos años escapando de todo. Escondiéndose del mundo._

* * *

Se volteo una vez más intentando conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible, aquella era una de esas noches en las que el frio es capaz de pegarse a la piel y sentirse en los huesos. El escaso calor entregado por las mantas que le cubrían lo hacían un poco más soportable. Aun así, seguía congelándose, podía escuchar sus dientes trinar unos contra otros en un intento involuntario de su cuerpo de aumentar la temperatura.

De pronto le pareció escuchar un leve suspiro proveniente de la cama contigua a la suya, un leve susurro acompañándolo.

"¿Y-Yimr?" Escuchó su nombre dicho por aquella voz tan delicada y bien conocida por ella, giro su rostro al lugar desde donde su nombre había sido pronunciado e incluso con la oscuridad amenazante de la noche pudo ver con claridad a la pequeña rubia mirarle, cubierta por completo con las mantas, solo sus ojos y su frente se avistaban. Formulo una escueta sonrisa antes de responder a la expectante chica que ahora, le miraba dubitativa, seguro pensando que ella ya dormía.

"¿Qué sucede?" Respondió con el mismo tono usado previamente por la rubia. Era obvio que no deseaban despertar a las otras chicas de aquella habitación. Su mirada atenta no se movió por un segundo del lugar donde su compañera descansaba

"Pensé que ya dormías" Respondió con timidez Christa. Desviando la mirada por un instante. "¿Es una noche helada no?"

"Há, así parece" respondió con una sonrisa entre los labios, aun si sabía que la chica no podía verle bien en la oscuridad en su rostro se reflejó una expresión traviesa, prontamente sus palabras se encargarían de hacerle notar eso a la más baja "¿O es solo una excusa que estas usando para meterte en mi cama?"

Como respuesta recibió un almohadazo en el rostro y una expresión avergonzada de la chica, quien ahora temblaba un poco gracias al haber destapado parte de su cuerpo para lanzar aquella almohada. Ymir rio por lo bajo tapando sus labios con su mano para no hacer tanto ruido.

"Nunca dije que me molestara~" Agrego, pero la chica le ignoro cubriéndose con las mantas casi por completo y volteándose para darle la espalda.

* * *

_Aquella era su oportunidad. Era la primera vez que un ataque contra la humanidad se había realizado de esa manera desde que los muros se habían alzado, el tiempo ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para que ella buscase la información que le sería necesaria, por el momento obviamente, aún había mucho que debía descifrar antes de estar segura de cualquier cosa. Más, Ymir sabía bien que era el momento de sacar la carta que tenía bajo la manga. Si estaba en lo correcto, al enlistarse como recluta podría encontrarle, y se aseguraría de hacerse de su amistad, para que así, en cuanto lo necesitara, pudiera usarle para su bienestar._

_Y tal como lo pensó, allí estaba. Quien diría que tendría que hacerse de la amistad de alguien de aspecto tan encantador. Por alguna razón, algo le dijo que quizás, no sería una tarea tan tediosa como lo creyó en un inicio._

* * *

Después de todo no había obtenido una respuesta, pero eso realmente no era impedimento para la persistencia de la castaña. Sin pudor alguno se levantó sigilosamente y se escabullo bajo las mantas de la cama de Christa. Esta dio un pequeño respingo al sentir la cercanía de la más alta y se giró a mirarle confundida. Encontrándose con una sonrisa ligera y unos ojos traviesos que le miraban con picardía.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" pregunto mientras sentía la mano de Ymir recorrer con suavidad su cintura para acercarle un poco a ella y de esta manera abrazarle con delicadeza.

"Yo sé que me querías en tu cama" Susurro cerca de la rubia y movió sus cejas en un vaivén de arriba abajo, el cual acompasado a esa mirada solo causo un leve sonrojo en la rubia; finalmente sintió las manos de Christa sobre sus mejillas alejando su rostro mientras se giraba fingiéndose molesta con ella.

"¡Nunca dije eso!" Respondió volteándose para darle la espalda, pero sin deshacer el abrazo.

La morena solo rio bajito y apretó más el abrazo, sintiendo como lograba hacer que su compañera se tensara un poco ante la última acción

"¡Christa eres tan linda! ¡Espero que ya tengas listo el vestido para nuestra boda!" Exclamo, quizás con un tono de voz más alto que el que debería haber utilizado.

"¡Shhh!" Inmediatamente fue silenciada por la chica quien, nuevamente, se había volteado para mirarle y había puesto uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la morena para acallarle "Ah, Ymir ¿Por qué siempre estás diciendo esas cosas? No es nada gracioso…" Recrimino, su mirada avergonzada se había desviado hacia otro lugar en aquella habitación oscura, la más alta bien sabía que aquel no era más que un acto para no encontrar sus miradas.

Alejándose un poco de esa mano que le acallaba y sin quitar aquella sonrisa relajada que siempre tenía destinada para la más baja Ymir solo se limitó a apegar más el abrazo. Christa simplemente le dejo actuar sin decir más, aún esperaba una respuesta.

"¿Debería ser gracioso?" pregunto finalmente con un tono serio, la mirada de ceño fruncido de Christa fue lo único que recibió a cambio.

"No me gusta que juegues así conmigo Ymir" susurro, finalmente se decidió a responder el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el espacio libre que quedaba entre el cuello y hombros de Ymir, logrando sacarle una pequeña risa debido a los cabellos rubios que acariciaban la piel morena causando leves cosquillas.

"Christa, no son juegos." respondió entre risas dejando un casto beso en la cabeza de la chica y prontamente poniendo su mentón en el lugar donde previamente había dejado aquel beso. Cerró sus ojos, recordando.

* * *

_El frio se había ido. La soledad y el miedo lo habían tomado de las manos y se lo habían llevado junto a ellos, lejos; excusándose con Ymir porque ellos tres ya no volverían a menos que ella decidiese tomar otra mala decisión._

_No supo en que momento fue exactamente, pero de alguna manera aquella chica a quien se acercó con fines meramente egoístas e individualistas, había logrado cambiar algo en su vida. Sin quererlo quizás, se habían hecho dependientes la una de la otra. Aun cuando no podía decirle toda la verdad a la rubia sentía que algo en su vida había cambiado permanentemente._

_Por primera vez en muchos años había decidido entregarse a aquella parte humana que aun bailaba en su interior, confiar en esa chica. Con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien para las dos; por otra parte estaba decidida a cumplirlo. Por ella, por Christa. Haría lo que fuese necesario para asegurarse de que algún día, pudiesen vivir tranquilas. _

_Juntas._

* * *

"Ymir…" Aquella voz suave le había vuelto a llamar sacandole de sus pensamientos. No estaba plenamente consciente de si en realidad le estuviera llamando, o si solo serían sus sueños que jugaban con su mente conscientes de lo mucho que amaba escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la voz de la rubia.

"¿Sí?" Pregunto abriendo levemente los ojos y bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Christa, quien ahora le miraba acurrucada a ella, pudo sentir como las piernas de la rubia se entrelazaban con las suyas, una vez más, le sonrió. Esta vez, recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

"¿Es una noche helada no?" Ymir solo soltó un suspiro acompasado de una pequeña risita y asintió con la cabeza. Prontamente sintió los labios de la rubia sobre su mejilla, sacándole un leve sonrojo- Pero ya no tengo frio –agregó volviendo a acomodarse entre los brazos de la más alta para entregarse al sueño y ocultar su sonrojo.

_"Yo tampoco, gracias Christa…" S_usurro antes de entregarse al sueño.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí llegamos al final de este cortito one shot -w-

Sinceramente, espero sus opiniones ;w; Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre ellas, y sobre shingeki en realidad como dije al inicio, en verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado. Es probablem que en un futuro me vean publicando mas por estos lares, aunque tratandose de mi nada es seguro e,e

Y pues, me retiro ya que yo debería estar estudiando para un examen en lugar de estar escribiendo fanfics sobre una de mis OTP xDD

Cuidense y ps, si me dejan review o fav les dire de inmediato que sere mas que feliz.

Pau Pawu OFF! Bye bee!


End file.
